


Velutinous

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@queenofairandfire prompted for this week as the Spotlight Author :<br/>One of the boys has cold feet, and it’s beginning to bother the other one. So they buy them fuzzy socks to wear at bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velutinous

Usually, Blaine runs at a pretty high temperature, and Kurt adores that.

So sue him, he loves that his husband warms up the bed quite nicely.

But every now and then--when a cold is building up in his system, or when he’s particularly stressed out--Blaine’s temperature just … drops.

Starting with his feet.

“Fffuck!” Kurt whisper-shouts as he gets out of the bed.

Blaine simply rolls away, snuffling and grumbling, and pulling the blanket higher over his shoulder.

Kurt huffs, torn between laughing and grumbling, before going back to bed, pulling on the blanket to cover himself.

The next evening, Blaine comes home later than Kurt, slightly shivery and cold from outside, and Kurt scoots on the couch to give him some room, already sympathetic and ready to get Blaine a bowl of soup or a cup of tea.

But when Blaine slides his ice cold feet under Kurt’s thighs, Kurt loses some of his empathy and jumps out of the couch.

“Kurt?”

“You’re freezing,” Kurt says, covering up his shock by pulling the fleece blanket from behind the couch to wrap Blaine in it. “There you go.”

Blaine hums, but the small frown on his face only goes away when he falls asleep.

Kurt knows that this can’t go on, and until Blaine takes a break--or until his fever breaks, whichever comes first--his feet won’t return to a normal temperature.

Desperate times, Kurt decides, call for desperate measures.

\---

Blaine knows that his feet are turning into frozen goods, but there is literally nothing he can do to prevent that.

He has this piece to finish for school, and his seasonal cold has yet to completely take over, but it will be over soon.

For now, he just needs to be careful not to freeze Kurt with his pieces of ice that he calls feet.

And if that means not laying his legs over Kurt’s lap for a massage for a little while, well, so be it.

“No, no, get back here,” Kurt says, fingers fluttering over the spot where Blaine’s ankle was before he remembered. “I have a solution that will make the both of us happy.”

“Oh?” Blaine simply says, stretching his legs--god it feels good--and wiggling his toes.

Instead of putting his hands on him immediately, like he usually does, Kurt reaches on the side of the sofa, picking up a bag. “There you go,” he says triumphantly, lifting a pair of [fuzzy socks ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d9/8c/3c/d98c3c38da924a62087e0ca9932b3ba8.jpg)that don’t look half bad, if Blaine may say so himself.

He isn’t sure if they really look okay or if it’s just the prospect of getting warmer feet that is talking, though.

Kurt slowly slides the socks on Blaine’s feet and legs--the hem of the sock reaches for Blaine’s knee--and maybe it’s the soft wool, maybe it’s the tenderness in the gesture, maybe it’s Kurt’s lingering touch, but Blaine does feel warmer.

“Thank you darling,” he says softly, wiggling his fuzzy toes onto Kurt’s thighs.

“Anything for my cutie,” Kurt replies, leaning in for a kiss.

\---

Days later, when Blaine’s temperature is back to normal, he waits for Kurt on the couch, wearing nothing but the socks.

That definitely raises the temperature of the Hummel-Anderson household.


End file.
